


[ART] Merlin - Magic Glyph

by Merlin-Bunny (Lefuulei)



Series: Veil of Elysium [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Digital Art, Gen, Magic, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Merlin-Bunny
Summary: Artwork of Merlin from [Fade Like The Midnight Sun] and the [Veil of Elysium] Series.





	[ART] Merlin - Magic Glyph

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fade Like the Midnight Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326580) by [Merlin-Bunny (Lefuulei)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefuulei/pseuds/Merlin-Bunny). 



  
**Merlin Emrys**  
 **Also Known As:** Doctor Johan Faust, Emrys, Nicholas Flammel, Michael Scot, Abe no Seimei  
 **Age:** Unknown, possibly 1,200+ years  
 **Title: Magician, Arcanist, Warlock, Sage, Engineer, Mechanist**  
 **Story**

After the fall of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, Magic was brought back to the world. Merlin returned to Camelot to help Queen Guinevere Pendragon with ushering in a new golden age of magic and raising her two sons by her late husband. Once the boys were old enough and the land seemed to be thriving, Merlin left Camelot to travel the lands. His existence from the world seemed to disappear then but rumors of other highly skilled magicians kept appearing through out the world. 

When technology evolved to combine Magic and Steam to power various vehicles and machinery, Merlin found himself back in Britain after a particularly bad rumor during his time in Deutschland. There, he found companionship in a young apprentice named Minerva Gooding who helped him compile and study the various magic he'd found on his travels. With her help, they discovered two well kept secrets of magic: The Spell of Resurrection and The Artificial Soul. The two parted ways to study each; Minerva's interest taking her to pursue artificial life crafted with an artificial soul and Merlin's looking to bring back the life of one taken too soon with the Spell of Resurrection. 

Years would pass before Merlin would ever attempt the deed. But when he finally did, it was _mostly_ successful. The spell rebounded, taking his arm from him, but he was rewarded with the amnesiac living, life sized, clockwork and magic driven puppet: Arthur Pendragon. Over the next two years he would teach Arthur everything he knew of the world before the pair would head out to explore the world and record the stories of man. But Merlin had other intentions as well, for Minerva had sent a missive stating she found something he might find useful. 

Much of Merlin's history is kept secret even from Arthur, who he trusts with his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Saturday and probably poured near 20 hours into this. You can find an non-animated version of each frame and detailed shots on http://beyond-elysiums-veil.tumblr.com


End file.
